


La belleza de la bestia

by FJKimi (RyujiTawara)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Mutual Pining, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujiTawara/pseuds/FJKimi
Summary: Ten cuidado con la bestia pero disfruta el banquete que él ofrece.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime





	1. Amor perdido hace tanto

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles que se publicaron originalmente en fanfiction, en un lejano 2017.   
> Resubidos y corregidos.

Inmortalizas lo que le contestaste. Tampoco supiste como, naturalmente lo hiciste.

Le dijiste que los sentimientos, las emociones, eran cosas que uno no podía ver o tocar, que eran cosas intangibles pero que estaban y que eran la razón de porque te sacrificabas.

Él no lo vislumbraba. Porque te dejo muy claro que no podía creer en algo que no podía ver, en algo que no podía tocar.

Te miró firmemente y clavó su mirada esmeralda. Te asustaste un poco. De pronto acercó su mano hacia a ti, sentiste que desnudaba con la mirada, que quedabas desplegada totalmente ante él. Sentiste como sus dedos fríos tocaron tu frente y bajaron hasta tu pecho. Estabas totalmente ansiosa, sentiste como el aire no entraba a tus pulmones, las pupilas se dilataron, comenzaste a sudar, no podías moverte, ni siquiera hablar, pero no era miedo. 

Cerraste los ojos y le dijiste:

—Por favor, créeme.

Aparto su mano de ti, y te dio la espalda.

—No puedo creer en algo que no es para mí.

Lo escuchaste murmurar mientras se alejaba dejándote sola una vez más.

Corazón, amor, eso que causa a veces más desgracias que otra cosa. Eso que te atormenta.

Te atormenta porque amas a un hombre que nunca se fijara en ti, tiene ojos para otra mujer.

Te atormenta porque ahora dudas si amas o no a este otro hombre. 

Te atormenta porque en realidad lo sabes, amas a aquel que hizo tu alma en pedazos, no a al que esperas que te rescate.

Ya no le das vueltas al asunto. No importa si vendrán o no por ti, lo único que importa es mostrarle a ese hombre que le amas, aunque él no pueda verlo.


	2. Sigamos en silencio

Cierras los ojos y tomas aire. Te recuestas sobre la cama.

Hace frío. El aire esta helado y por alguna razón los colores de la habitación no ayudan en nada. Te abrazas a ti misma tratando de reconfortante, pero lo único que viene a tu mente es la tristeza. Te sientes sola, desesperada.

«Quizá nunca debí venir», murmuras. Pero no tenías otra opción. No era una negociación, era una orden. No era algo que debieras pensar dos veces, se trataba de tus amigos o tú. Y te decidiste por ellos. Si, por tus amigos, por tu segunda familia. Por la gente que estuvo contigo y aunque a algunos apenas les conocías los querías demasiado, porque aprendiste mucho de ti misma durante el lapso de tiempo que llevaban.

Escuchas el sonido de la puerta. Es Ulquiorra, tu carcelero. Te pones de pie y miras hacía la ventana. «Sé fuerte Orihime», te dices a ti misma y cambias tu expresión. No quieres mostrarle temor, quieres que el respete, o por lo menos intentarlo. Escuchas sus pasos avanzar hacia a ti hasta que se detienen y tú sigues de pie, con las manos entrecruzadas, él no dice nada. Luego de pocos minutos él te habla.

—Ya te diste cuenta —dice con su voz fría, que retumba por toda la habitación.

—Hace falta más que eso para que ellos sean derrotados —contestas con determinación.

Él no te dice nada. Solo se queda ahí mirándote.

—Ellos no están muertos.

Ahora tu rompes con la tranquilidad. Tu semblante ahora es de tristeza y unas lágrimas están a punto de caer. Aprietas los puños y vuelves a darle la espalda. Si vas a llorar no lo haces frente a él.

Ya has sufrido lo suficiente y llorar frente a él no te sirve de nada. Dentro de ti tu corazón está roto. Porque cuando te dijeron que ellos habían quedado seriamente lastimados sentiste como si tu corazón estuviese hecho de cristal y le hubieran lanzado una roca y tratar inútilmente de recoger cada pedazo y unirlo de nuevo.

Te sientes culpable e inútil. Culpable porque es por ti a quien sus amigos han ido a buscar, inútil por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Tu impotencia te está superando. Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer en momentos como ese? Momentos en los que tu única compañía es quien ha provocado directamente o indirectamente ese daño. El cumple su trabajo. No sabes si le gusta o no, solo sabes que lo hace.

—Mujer.

Su voz te saca de tus pensamientos, pero no logras responderle.

—Mujer.

Llama por segunda vez, no le prestas atención.

—Mujer.

La tercera es la vencida. Te ha hecho enojar.

—¡Mi nombre no es mujer! ¡Soy Orihime Inoue!

Le contestas exaltada. El no responde. Solo se queda en silencio. Te mira fijamente. Te tranquilizas. Y se quedan en silencio como siempre.

Lo ves salir por la misma puerta de siempre, ya no quieres verle, te ha cabreado y prefieres no verlo, no es capaz ni de decir algo tan sencillo como tu nombre. Te preguntas como alguien puede hacerte sentir bien un día, y al otro destruirte, tal y como él lo hace, pero recuerdas que tú le diste ese privilegio. Te equivocaste y lo estas pagando.


	3. Muerte serena

Nunca la perdía de vista, tenía que asegurarse que ella estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Recorría con su mirada su cuerpo de pies a cabeza hasta encontrar sus ojos con los suyos, en sus tristes ojos grises veía lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, quedaba totalmente expuesta ante él.

Ambos sabían que ella trataba de hacerse la firme, el disfrutaba cada intento de hacerle perder la quietud y verla desmoronarse ante él y ver expuesta su verdadera naturaleza, solo que escuchar sus lamentos y quejas por sus compañeros y en privativo por el shinigami de cabellera naranja hacía que le hirviese la sangre.

Estaba harto de escuchar las falsas esperanzas que se hacía la joven con el shinigami, lo odiaba, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero el solo escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de ella era suficiente para comenzar a joderla de nuevo.

Si no fuera por ese hecho él se quedaría totalmente en tranquilidad escuchando sus bobadas sobre el amor y sentimientos y lo destacada que era la vida humana, total no le incumbía, si a ella gozaba hablar de eso y le hacía bien, lo aceptaría. Pero no, en momentos como ese deseaba escuchar cualquier otra cosa menos el aprecio hacia Ichigo Kurosaki. Su odio hacia el joven creció de manera irracional y ciega, tanto que quizá con solo verle no dudaría en exterminarlo de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, por otra parte, la muerte de este afectaría también a la mujer. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿No se supone que debía protegerla? En ese momento deseaba protegerla incluso de él mismo.

La quería solo para sí mismo. Quería su dolor, sus lágrimas, su sufrimiento, también quería su sonrisa, sus miradas, quería todo de ella.

Y no lo entendía, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera, no sabía que era eso, pero quería mantenerlo, y haría lo que fuese para mantener consigo a la mujer sana y salva, incluso después de la guerra, incluso si Aizen no se lo permitiera, iba a intentarlo. Velaría por su seguridad, por su tranquilidad, incluso por su felicidad si era lo que ella deseaba, pero por ninguna razón iba a alejarse de ella.

Posiblemente algún día intentaría conocer el significado de la palabra corazón, y dárselo a Orihime, si es que tenía uno.

Porque ella le pertenecía. Era su mujer, solo suya y de nadie más. No iba a compartirla con nadie. Ni con los espadas, ni con el estúpido shinigami. Era suya, completamente suya.


	4. Y, ¿entonces?

Todo el tiempo es igual. Sea de noche día, cuando esta con él, es…Diferente.

Con él no puede ser la chica alegre, la que es tierna y amable, la que es de corazón puro. No, no con él. Con él no puede fingir que no le pasa nada y sonreír como idiota para no preocupar a nadie. Hay que tener los pies en la tierra.

Cuando ella estaba con un hombre tan frio e indiferente como Ulquiorra Cifer no podía ser… ¿Ella? No es que fuera eso. Pero simplemente no podía mantener esa actitud infantil según algunos. Había que ser fuerte, directa y muy segura de sí misma, mantener la calma y ser paciente. Pero sobre todo ser sincera.

No es que a él le importase lo que ella sienta, no en gran medida. Pero compartían gran parte del tiempo. Al principio ella quiso mantener su actitud. Y no pudo. No pudo con su inexpresividad, con su actitud pesimista, implacable. Con sus ojos, con esa mirada tan vacía y pacífica. Le hacía sentir abrumada, y permanecer junto a él le provocaba todo tipo de sensaciones que nunca se imaginó. Por eso tuvo que ser diferente.

Pero no ser otra persona, ella era misma. Seguía siendo ella, pero le mostraba por alguna razón que ni ella misma comprendía, lo que era realmente. No la persona que pretendía ser ante otros para evitar que se preocuparan con ella. En cierta medida, eso le gustaba. No era como cuando estaba con Ichigo y se ponía nerviosa, y no sabía que decir, claro que Ulquiorra la ponía nerviosa, pero era totalmente diferente. Ulquiorra la hacía dudar, y sabía que ella a él le provocaba la misma sensación con sus preguntas existenciales. Y con Ichigo no. No podía siquiera mantener una conversación normal. Tenía claro que sentía hacia a ese chico, pero ¿y hacia Ulquiorra?

Y, en primer lugar. ¿Se puede sentir algo por quien te ha secuestrado usando chantajes? ¿Es posible eso? Esa era su duda. Su pregunta, la que le invadía la mayor del tiempo desde que comenzó a notar que no se sentía igual. Se sentía incluso mucho mejor.

Tenía su protección, tenía su tiempo, su disposición para escuchar, su cuidado e interés que su compañero negaba. ¿Hasta qué punto todo eso era parte de las órdenes de Aizen?

Las dudas y la inseguridad la carcomían. Ella quiere saberlo. Quiere saberlo todo. Sobre él, sobre ella, lo que son, lo que sienten. No puede pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Pero ¿Y si es inapropiado? ¿Y si está mal? ¿Y si el la odia y solo finge? ¿Y si nunca tuvo interés en ella?

Quizá algún día pueda encontrar las respuestas. Deseó que no fuera demasiado tarde para ello.


	5. ¿Por qué no?

No supo en que momento, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, se sentía bien, pero era una situación extraña. Tenerla tan cerca, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, oír su respiración, debía estar soñando, pero no lo era.

Le había abrazado. Orihime Inoue le había dado un abrazo.

Tampoco se percató durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, para el joven Arrancar el mundo se detuvo, no solo se dio cuenta que en su vida había recibido el contacto físico de alguien que no fuera para pelear, sino que además aquella situación había despertado sensaciones que ni siquiera concebía.

—Espero que la próxima vez te quedes un poco más conmigo.

Fueron esas las palabras con las que Orihime rompió el abrazo.

Ulquiorra seguía sin reaccionar, por un momento se sintió vulnerable. Sintió como el calor invadía su cuerpo, y más específico su rostro. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Miles de preguntas rondaron su cabeza hasta que la voz de Orihime le sacó de aquel trance.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó la chica, pero él seguía impávido. Exactamente, ¿Qué deberías hacer cuando alguien ajeno a ti se acerca tanto a tal punto que invade tu espacio personal? Porque eso había sido una invasión, lo peor es que la había disfrutado. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

—¿Estas enfermo? —Orihime volvió a inquirir solo que su voz pasó de un tono inocente a un tono de preocupación.

—No, no estoy enfermo —dijo cortante—. Y sí, estoy bien. Tengo que irme. 

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Si se quedaba otro momento más ahí temía por su propia seguridad, pasó de sentirse relativamente bien a tener miedo a cualquier tipo de contacto con aquella mujer.

—Te pusiste rojo cuando te abracé, ¿quieres que lo repita? —ofreció la joven antes de que Ulquiorra le diera vuelta a la manija de la puerta y saliera.

—No, no vuelvas a hacerlo —respondió tajante y con frialdad.

—¿Por qué no? —indagó Orihime con decepción.

—Porque no quiero exponerme más contigo.

Esa había sido su declaración y también su perdición.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
